Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 8$. $10$ $c$ $ + 8$ $d$ $ - 7$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)} + 8{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 50 + 64 - 7 $ $ = 107$